


Traitors

by Weird_person_Franzi



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Major Character(s) death, Pain, Suffering, a bit of grieving i guess?, uhh i hope this are all the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_person_Franzi/pseuds/Weird_person_Franzi
Summary: What happens after Nim hears about Virga's mission?you can be sure Cirrus is not happy with it:)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Traitors

**Author's Note:**

> Idea that came up to me randomly and since i couldn’t get it out of my head i tried writing kjgdngl  
> aaand this is also my (practically) first time writing a fic and it looks good only because i was helped -v-;  
> sooo, i guess enjoy?

Queen Virga flew up to the Stratoversian prince, Cirrus. She had... some bad news.  
When he asked what was happening, her expression hardened. She knew how much he cared for her, and how much this was going to weigh on him.

Nim, now ex-princess, had decided to leave Stratoverse after hearing what Virga was ordered to do. 

“She defied direct orders from the Sun herself, and turned her back on Stratoverse,” Virga explained. She waited a second. “And just to protect those ‘friends’ she made.”

Cirrus was speechless. _Why did she betray them? He thought he could trust her, that at least one damn person wouldn’t leave him! He thought she was a friend..._

“...and I need you, to help me, Prince Cirrus,” Virga continued, straightening her posture. “You will help me kill one of them… and with her, Nim.” 

The words hung heavy in the air. Cirrus gulped, this was such a mess…. but he had already decided.  
He looked up at Virga, his expression darkening. “I will do it,” he said, and she nodded, her face stoic.

The two were still flying high enough not to be spotted by the group who was sitting in an open area of the ruins.

Understandably, the lightning bolts that came their way were entirely unexpected, and hit their intended targets without a hitch.  
Both the ecoversian woman and Wallis, who were powerful magicians— enough to turn the tide of fight, were knocked unconscious. Now it was **much** more even.

Two flying figures quickly darted down and, while the others were still in shock, the Queen of Stratoverse picked up Rylie by the neck, trying to… kill her?  
His magic was useless in that situation, Purple realized. He hated it, he hated that Wallis, his friends, were hurt and all that was happening, and he couldn’t do shit to help. 

A bolt was thrown towards Virga, but Cirrus was fast enough to redirect it to the sky. He turned to meet Nim’s gaze, his own filled with rage and sadness at her betrayal… No. He shook off his grief, letting out a growl, his body still shaking. He started attacking her.

Strike after strike was thrown between the prince and the traitor. A few lucky shots even managed to hit her. The prince was hit quite a few times too, but Nim clearly wasn’t in it. She couldn’t muster the will to actually hurt him. Cirrus, however, didn’t hold back, his rage and pain, the betrayal eventually earning him a strike directly to her chest. Nim crashed to the ground.

The Queen was still fighting, as Wallis was somehow on his feet again. Virga was pissed by his attacks, but kept fighting, she **had** to do this. 

_Why did he wake up now?!_

Rylie had been knocked out. Nim was nearly unconscious too. Purple rushed up to her, then turned back at Cirrus, his voice shaking frantically. “Cirrus wait! Why— you can’t do this, it isn’t right! You’re friends!” 

The prince glared at Purple “...not anymore.” His voice was low. The professor had never seen him this angry before— not after bugging him with flirting, not when he would be so tragically forced to touch the ground, and not even when he was imprisoned in the president’s mansion for two weeks.

It was frightening; he hoped with every bone in his body that this was just another nightmare. _It’s impossible, this can’t be reality,_ he thought, but for some reason he felt that this _was_ real.

The prince floated closer to Nim and Purple. She looked up at him, her voice weak, shaking like she was going to pass out at any moment. “ _Please_ Cirrus, you.. you can’t let this happen! you know… it’s _wrong._ ” 

She coughed; Cirrus glanced briefly at the queen, who was still fighting, and his expression hardened. All the guilt he was feeling was masked by shock and betrayal.

He remained silent, but his hand moved fast, hitting Nim, and almost Purple, her body convulsing until it stopped… and she went limp on the ground.

Purple screamed, which got the attention of the others. It gave Virga enough time to complete HER mission. With her bare hands, she snapped Rylie’s neck. Another wave of shock spread through the group.

“Prince Cirrus,” she called out to him.

“...it’s done.” 

Those few words echoed in everyone’s minds, as Rylie’s body was laid on the ground. The prince solemnly nodded, then was stuck with a realization… he wouldn’t even be able to take Nim’s body back home and give her a respectful ceremony. She was not a part of them anymore. She had betrayed them.

It left him feeling numb, not being able to even do something that small for her. 

He glanced again towards the professor, who had already hurried towards his friend’s lifeless body. He was crying. They were all crying, or at least looking miserable, the prince himself included.

He slowly flew back in the sky with Virga. It wasn’t his place to mourn the dead of today. Not when he was the cause of grief, and even if he had cared for them.

The flight back to Stratoverse was silent...

Unknown to all grieving in the ruins that had been peaceful just a few minutes ago, a shadow had been watching it all unfold, a grim expression on their face. _It hurt to admit but… it was for the best._ This was bound to happen. Just like it has countless times before.

 _Why did they think this time would be any different?_ The figure turned around, and silently vanished back into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> All the cusses were written by AJ.  
> And i have to thank her, and a friend, who helped me very much with the beta reading and stuff, i know it’d be a mess if they didn’t :’)  
> I guess leave a comment/scream below so i know if this idea worked and i need validation, thanks ^^


End file.
